


The Lecturing Lecher

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Crack, Light Sensation Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik的情趣管理與情慾管理教學<br/>（字數：約7,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shush!

**Author's Note:**

> 起因於上次寫AU的時候，一直筆誤把情緒管理寫成情趣管理和情慾管理。獻給所有敦促我順從內心渴望(？)寫出「Charles試圖增進生活情趣，但是Erik不置可否的態度卻讓他必須壓抑自己的情慾」的噗友們。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「嘿，你知道嗎？你的眼睛很漂亮，這真是一個絕妙的突變！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Paw.  
> 這應該是我第一次因為圖而寫文，總之換到圖讓我超開心！！  
> 另外，這篇有很明顯的歷史謬誤——我找到討論基因和虹膜顏色的論文都是2000年以後的，1960年代應該沒有這種程度的瞭解才是。

「嘿，你知道嗎？你的眼睛很漂亮，這真是一個絕妙的突變！」

「……」

「根據研究，人類的虹膜顏色最初都是褐色的，也就是說現代人各種不同的眼珠顏色都是突變造成的——包括你那雙漂亮的灰藍色眼睛。OCA2基因的突變可以追溯到新石器時代，這段基因控制了人體的黑色素表現型。這個基因突變造成了人類在髮色、虹膜顏色、還有膚色上產生變異的現象……」

Erik瞪著那個滔滔不絕的心電感應者，只希望他能夠閉嘴。可是Charles依舊笑容滿面看著Erik，沒有半點住口的打算。

Erik從來都沒有像現在這麼希望Charles擅自讀取他的想法。但話說回來，Charles很有可能 _已經_ 讀了他的心， _知道_ Erik希望他閉嘴，但是他佯裝 _不知道_ 。

所以，他捧起Charles的臉，低下頭，用自己的雙唇阻止那些長篇大論再從那張嘴巴裡冒出來。

他的雙耳得到了片刻的安寧，然後，Charles的聲音在他的腦內響起：

_你可以用電燈開關理解OCA2基因如何調控人體黑色素的表現——我指的不是那種只有「點亮」和「熄滅」的開關，而是可以調整光線亮度的開關。當光線調到最亮時，就是顏色最深的褐色眼珠；如果開關被完全關閉，那會是白化症的粉紅色眼珠。至於你的灰藍色眼珠，則是介於這二者之間。不過，虹膜的顏色實際上是由數段不同的基因所決定的……_

如果在別的情境之下，Erik或許能夠帶著一點笑意看著Charles高談闊論時眉飛色舞的模樣——但此時此刻他可沒有那種心情。

於是，Erik握住Charles的肩膀，開始扭動自己的腰，讓已經適應的身體感受Charles在他體內帶來的每一個摩擦。

Erik沒有再聽到任何關於基因學的論述，他只聽到兩個人短促的呼吸聲和低沈的呻吟聲。由於他閉上雙眼——為了避免更多關於眼睛顏色和基因突變的話題——的緣故，所以他錯過了Charles的嘴角閃過一抹稍縱即逝的得意微笑。

 


	2. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你想要蒙住我的眼睛——在我看不到的同時你卻可以看得一清二楚？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在海灘上，Erik不是說"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters."嗎？所以，他應該是個不喜歡被遮眼的人。（才沒有這回事好嗎！）

「視覺佔人類的感官知覺很重要的一部分。當你看不到的時候，相對的，你的其他感官就會變得更為敏銳，包括聽覺、嗅覺、觸覺等——當然，我相信你早就知道了。」

「可是你稍早說過，視覺是最主要的刺激來源之一，但你現在又說要讓我看不見？」

Charles回以簡單的點頭，他眼裡閃爍著的期待神采比起先前褪去不少，看來這個經過十五分鐘「討論」還無法達成共識的話題讓他有點挫折。

Erik瞪著他，問：「那你為什麼不直接把燈熄掉？」

「要是關燈的話，我們兩個人都看不到。」Charles不假思索回道。

「……也就是說，你想要蒙住我的眼睛——在我看不到的同時你卻可以看得一清二楚？」Erik微瞇起眼。

Charles端詳著Erik，然後他皺眉，說：「Erik，讓你『看不見』不是我的目的，我也不希望這個過程讓你覺得沒有安全感，這就只是……呃，情趣？」

「這跟我閉上眼睛有什麼不一樣？」

「假如你只是閉上眼睛，你 _知道_ 自己只要睜開眼睛就可以看得見——這跟你睜開眼睛還是看不見，是完全不一樣的。」

Charles說的沒錯，那是完全不一樣的。

 _感覺剝奪_ ，Erik知道這種手段，也知道一個人被長時間關在隔絕聲音的黑暗房間裡會造成什麼後果，但是他不知道Charles為什麼會把奪走一個人的某種感官知覺當成……情趣。

Erik注視著Charles。

在兩人難得相聚的短暫時間裡，他們都已經坐到床上了，但卻因為這種莫名其妙的事情一直僵持不下。說真的，他不覺得這個情境哪裡有趣或是好玩，乍聽之下倒比較像是Charles想要握有「掌控權」。

可是他一點都不想要被控制。

_Do you trust me, Erik?（Erik，你信任我嗎？）_

Charles的聲音響起。

Erik短暫闔上雙眼，他很確定自己心底的答案是什麼。

在伸手不見五指的幽閉且無聲的空間裡待上幾天幾夜，那絕非什麼愉快的經驗。失去對時間的感覺、喪失對現實的認知，恐慌，然後是幻覺。他不可能忘記那個經歷，也不想再經歷看不見的恐懼。

可是……他相信Charles，Charles是他唯一信任的人。儘管Erik不瞭解Charles的用意和目的是什麼，但是他相信那些理由絕對不包含傷害他。

Erik暗自嘆了一口氣，就是在這種莫名其妙的地方他總會莫名其妙地被Charles說服。「那麼，眼罩？」他問，同時左右張望，但沒看到類似的東西或是具有相似功能的替代品。

認出那是終於讓步的答覆，Charles露出燦爛的笑容。他伸手點了一下自己的太陽穴，說：「我的朋友，我不需要那種東西。」

喔，這可真是方便啊。

Charles的笑容漸淡，他的眼神轉為謹慎，「Erik，我不會強迫你。」

「我知道。」Erik回答。Charles不會強迫他， _但是他會耗費二十分鐘說服Erik_ 。

「還有，我會對你保持心電感應的連結，你隨時可以喊停。」他繼續道。

「你要怎麼做？用你的能力讓我『看不見』？」Erik問。

Charles應了一聲，接著貌似思考了片刻，問：「如果你能夠看到所在的環境，而不是看到一片黑暗，這樣你會比較……放心嗎？」

Erik不是很瞭解這個問題的用意，但他還是想了一下，然後回道：「或許吧。」

「好，我知道了。」Charles點頭，「那麼……？」

Erik頷首。他看到先前那種期待的捉黠神采又回到Charles的眼裡。他忍不住微微一笑。

_Close your eyes.（闔上你的雙眼。）_

Erik依言閉上眼，重重吁了口氣。

雖然他看不見，但是他可以感覺到Charles靠了過來——從床墊凹陷位置的變化，以及衣物摩擦發出的細碎聲音。在Erik的腦海裡，浮現了Charles用手撐著自己的身體緩慢移動朝他靠近的畫面。一雙溫暖的手放上Erik的肩膀，停留片刻，然後順著他的雙臂而下。隔著毛衣，Erik的皮膚可以感覺到那雙手掌的移動，同時他也感覺到微弱的靜電。手掌繼續往下，越過袖口之後兩人的肌膚終於相遇，Charles的手指在他的手背上輕輕搓揉著。

 _這麼做到底有什麼意義？_ Erik不禁納悶。閉上眼睛之後其他的感知更為敏銳，這是他早就知道的事情，Charles想要刻意遮住他的眼睛到底是為了什麼？

才想著，Charles的雙手來到他的腰間，抓住上衣的下襬，一吋一吋往上掀起。他的指腹貼著Erik的身體兩側，彷彿輕緩地劃下數道與軀幹平行的線條。太過緩慢的動作令Erik有點不耐煩，可是他喜歡那雙手在他的身上移動的觸感。

當他的胸口接觸到空氣時，Erik配合地抬起手臂，好讓Charles把他身上的毛衣脫掉。Charles的動作依舊是令人生氣的溫吞，更讓人不悅的是衣服脫到一半時他的動作停止了。Erik感覺到毛衣的布料貼著自己的臉頰，還有他的頭和雙手都被困在自己的衣服裡，導致整個人呈現有點蠢的姿勢。

Erik正想出聲抗議，但Charles的手掌平貼上他的心口，這個不在預料之中的舉動讓他驚訝到忘了原本的怨言。Charles的手指摸上Erik的鎖骨，指尖輕輕在他的皮膚上描繪著骨頭的輪廓。接下來，手指往上爬到他的脖子，摸著他的喉結。他忍不住顫抖。防衛的本能敦促他閃躲、儘快把自己的要害遠離另外一個人的手。然後他想起這是Charles的手，他不需要擔心。

微涼的鼻息噴上他的咽喉，根據間隔的時間，Erik知道Charles的呼吸有點急促。

他開始瞭解Charles的意思了。看得到是一種刺激，視覺畫面、以及看到對方的動作而產生的期待與興奮——然而，看不到也是一種刺激，完全不知道對方的下一步會是什麼，那是混合著期待和些許緊張的興奮感。

Erik知道Charles的臉幾乎貼在他的頸間，但是他無法判斷Charles是否會湊上來親吻或吸吮或磨蹭他的頸窩。他的呼吸也變得短促。

鼻息消失了，代表Charles選擇的是退開。正當Erik感到些微失望的時候，溫暖的手掌再度貼上他的胸口。這一次，那雙手撫摸的力道加重。除了手心之外，Charles似乎還刻意用他的衣袖擦拂過Erik的皮膚。沒多久之後Erik的臆測得到證實——當Charles依序用他的掌心、棉質襯衫的袖口、以及長袖毛衣或輕或重摩擦著他的乳頭。

Erik緊閉雙眼，咬緊牙，但他沒能阻止呻吟聲從自己的兩排牙齒之間逃逸而出——尤其是因Charles的體溫而略感溫熱的金屬錶帶光滑的表面摩擦過他胸前那神經密集處的時候。

突然，那雙手施力猛然一推，毫無防備的Erik登時往後倒在床上。

Erik立刻睜開眼，但是他的視線被自己的黑色毛衣遮蔽，什麼都看不到。

累積的興奮在那個瞬間被湧現的強烈厭惡感取代。他的心跳急劇加速，警戒心高漲——

_Erik？_

那是Charles關切的聲音。

他所說的只是Erik的名字，卻足以讓Erik立刻放鬆下來。

_別緊張，我會馬上把你身上那件衣服脫掉。_

Erik重新闔上雙眼，試圖放慢呼吸。

Charles稍微調整位置，從原本他們相對而坐的地方移到Erik的右側，騰出空間讓原本盤腿而坐的Erik把雙腿伸直。接著他伸出手，把形同頭罩的毛衣從Erik的頭上扯掉——這一次，Charles的動作倒是很快。

危機意識引爆驚慌的情緒，使得Erik的身體在一瞬間進入備戰的狀態；危機解除之後，他仍聽到自己怦怦作響的心跳，以及全身的皮膚還殘留一點刺痛感，但是精神鬆懈下來之後，一種懶洋洋的、說不出來的溫暖愉悅感逐漸蔓延開來。

一旦他的臉和雙臂不再受制於那件有點惱人的毛衣之後，Erik覺得……呼吸順暢許多。

Charles伸手撥弄著Erik的頭髮，他的動作非常輕柔，彷彿在安撫他——這讓Erik有點不高興。Charles輕撫著他微皺的眉心，指尖沿著他的眉毛輕輕掠過他的眼角，然後沿著顴骨摸到他的鼻子，再順著鼻樑而下觸碰到他的嘴唇。手指移開，取而代之的是溫熱的嘴唇覆了上來，碰了一下之後緩緩退開。

Erik情不自禁抬起頭，用自己的嘴巴攫住對方的雙唇。難分難捨的激烈深吻讓原本輕柔緩慢的氣氛瞬間消失無蹤。

Charles毫無徵兆結束這個太過短暫的熱吻，沿著Erik的頸側或舔或咬來到他的肩膀——Erik確定這種力道會在他的身上留下兩到三天之後才會消去的痕跡。

濕熱的嘴巴繼續往下挪到他的胸前，在牙齒輕咬的同時，一隻手冷不防放上他的胯間。Erik不由自主睜開眼……

「 **……這是什麼鬼！** 」他忍不住衝口而出。

這可能是Erik這輩子看過最詭異的畫面之一。

他依然躺在Charles的床上，床頭燈依然亮著，房間裡的一切都在原位——唯獨不見Charles的身影。但，他依然可以感覺到一隻手隔著長褲搓揉著他的下身，還有溫熱的唇舌在他的胸腹之間用力吸吮著，然後一個紅印憑空出現在他的皮膚上。

Erik眨了眨眼。等到最初的驚訝過去之後，他笑了，感到讚嘆。

_如果你能夠看到所在的環境，而不是看到一片黑暗，這樣你會比較……放心嗎？_

也就是說，Charles所做的不是奪走Erik的視覺，而是把他自己「隱形」？

然而，可以透過觸覺感覺到對方但是睜大了眼睛反而看不到，這種感覺非常怪異。在瞪著空氣數秒之後，Erik再度閉上雙眼，把注意力集中在自己的皮膚上。

這還真有點矛盾，像是 _閉上眼睛之後才能看清楚_ 。

嘴唇離開了，雙手放上他的腰間，摸到他的皮帶並且解開。當那雙手扯住他的褲頭時，Erik稍微抬起自己的臀部好讓Charles把他的長褲褪到大腿處。他感覺到Charles調整位置，從原本的坐姿換成半趴在他的身上，雙手分別撐在他的身體兩側，雙唇則回到他的身上。

接下來那是一連串讓Erik覺得有點難堪的磨蹭和吸吮和舔咬。Charles似乎能精準地找到他的身上某些讓他發癢的位置，並且利用鼻息、嘴巴呼出的熱氣、嘴唇、牙齒和舌頭，藉由著溫度差和力道輕重不一的不同觸感，令Erik在那些不同的刺激下忍不住扭動——就算Erik看不見Charles，但他知道那個該死的心電感應者的臉上一定掛著得意的笑容。

最後，溫熱的嘴巴移到他的肚臍下方，然後止住動作。

Erik等了片刻，Charles依然沒有動靜，所以他又睜開了眼睛。

這一次，他看到Charles趴在他的腰間。他的臉頰有點泛紅，顏色偏黯的雙眼直視著Erik的臉。

「抱歉，」Charles說，但是他略啞的聲音裡沒有半點歉意，「我沒有辦法再專心維持幻象……所以，下半身留到下一次？」

 

 


	3. Unreserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「嘿，Erik，你還記得我們『暫停』之前進展到哪裡嗎？」

「你確定還要繼續嗎？」

「有何不可？」Charles笑著回答。看到Erik依舊是一副不置可否的模樣，Charles忍不住抬起臉，有點懶散地親了一下Erik的臉頰，然後讓兩人的額頭貼在一起。

三十分鐘之前，他按奈不住解除了幻象，優先處理兩人的（至少是他自己的） _有點迫切的問題_ 。在那之後，他滿足地趴在Erik的身上，留下無數懶洋洋的細碎親吻。他喜歡看到Erik平日的嚴謹不復存在，彷彿整個人的線條柔和許多。

似乎只有在這個時候——看到Erik毫無防備的片刻——才會讓Charles感覺到，自己或許不會失去Erik。

就是因為實際相處的機會不多而且時間有限，所以才更要把握僅有的片刻——當然，他們可以選擇有效率地脫光兩人的衣服跳上床做愛，可是……他不覺得那是他們真正需要的。

「蒙眼」的意圖從來都不是為了掌控或是玩弄Erik，更不是為了帶給Erik不安。那就只是……好吧，Charles得承認這是他自己貪心，想要Erik給他 _這種程度_ 的信任。

如果這個世上有誰可以讓Erik放心地闔上眼睛任由對方主導一切，那麼，最有可能的人選 _應該_ 是Charles。也就是說， _他_ 極可能是唯一有機會和Erik共享 _這種形式_ 的親密接觸的人，所以他當然想要給予對方其他人無法辦到的經驗——如此一來，他才會是不可取代的。

Charles用手肘撐起上半身，拉開一點距離，藉由床頭燈半昏暗的光線，俯視著Erik。Erik目不轉睛回望著他，純粹且堅定，但沒有銳利的鋒芒。他認為自己可以感覺到Erik的平靜，還有……如同Erik的眼神，同樣純粹且堅定的情感——對 _他_ 抱持的情感。

在他們之間，性愛從來都不是一種單純宣洩性慾的管道，反倒像是一種透過肢體接觸傳達情感和情緒的溝通方式。因為他的能力，Charles可以很清楚地「看到」Erik的感情和情緒的變化；但是Erik沒有讀心術，所以，Charles能夠做的，就是透過言語和肢體動作表達自己的情感，希望Erik能夠接收到他的心意。

他從來都沒有感到如此赤裸——不是身體，而是心靈，毫無保留地把自己所有的情緒攤開在另外一個人的面前。

他感覺到Erik的手掌撫摸過他的肩膀和背部。通常Erik都會把雙手放在他的上半身——因為這樣他才感覺得到。

Charles抬起手摸著Erik的臉，看到Erik闔上雙眼，緩慢地呼吸。

他非常希望這一刻能夠一直延續下去。

享受與他最靠近的心靈就在咫尺之處。

「說好的下半身？」Charles笑著問。

Erik睜開眼，「沒想到你說的『下一次』這麼快。」

他含笑望著那雙帶著些許無奈但沒有任何抗拒之意的雙眼，這讓他忍不住笑得更開心。到底該趴回Erik身上繼續享受溫存，還是坐起身來「辦正事」？這兩個選項讓他稍微猶豫了片刻。然後Charles想到這個機會有多麼難得，除了兩人實際相聚的機會本來就不多，再加上……好吧，下次他不見得還能說服Erik——也不是說不可能，但Charles覺得下次應該嘗試點別的東西。因此，儘管繼續窩在另外一個人溫暖的身上是一個非常有吸引力的選項，Charles還是決定選擇另外一項。

他坐起身來，動作雖不快但是很平穩，並且謹慎地協調自己的肢體動作。Erik的眼底閃過些許難過，但是他的視線沒有別開，依舊望著Charles。一時不慎失去平衡摔到Erik的身上不是什麼大不了的事情，但那種事會讓那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡的愁緒加深，而他不希望看到那個景象。這不是逞強，只不過是他不想看到Erik自責罷了……好吧，或許有那麼一點點逞強的意味。

等到Charles安穩坐在床墊上，他稍微調整位置，讓自己坐在Erik的右側，如同稍早那樣。他伸出手，將手掌平貼在Erik的心口。

_Close your eyes, would you?（閉上眼睛，好嗎？）_

再一次，Erik依言闔眼。

好半晌，Charles就這樣靜靜地望著Erik，經由掌心感受Erik沉穩的心跳。

徹底坦然，毫無保留——他想要收藏這個片刻，把看到的畫面和感受到的情緒放進記憶的抽屜。

或許是嫌他靜止太久，Erik重重吁了一口氣，打破了宛如時間暫停的短暫平靜。Charles讓自己的手掌緩緩往下滑，即使到了腹部還是能感受到軀幹因為呼吸的起伏。如此仔細撫摸另外一個人的身體，想要知道關於對方的 _一切_ ，對他而言，也是頭一遭。

_嘿，Erik，你還記得我們「暫停」之前進展到哪裡嗎？_

Erik睜開眼，朝Charles所在的地方投來略微惱怒的瞪視。 _我以為你的能力包括超乎常人的記憶力。_

Charles忍不住微笑。

把自己的想法「投射」出去，其實沒有想像中容易，當Charles和別人透過心電感應「對話」時，基本上就是他把自己的語句投射出去，並且讀取對方紛雜的念頭；但Erik似乎總能輕易地凝聚自己的想法，以少見的專注和集中程度讓Charles輕易接收到他的念頭。

Charles的手掌轉往Erik的身側，用指腹順著他的髖骨再往下。他聽到Erik短促的吸氣聲，所以他微曲起手指，縮小接觸的面積、減輕撫摸的力道，讓他的指尖如同小心翼翼行走在平衡木上那般，隔著肌膚，沿著髖骨的弧形線條徘徊。

在 _基本上就是搔癢_ 的觸碰之下，他 **知道** Erik克制著想要逃開的本能，一直在忍耐。Charles終止 _基本上就是搔癢_ 的行為，手掌略微施力扣住先前輕撫的地方，彎下腰，張開嘴，朝著另一側的髖骨輕輕咬下。

這個出其不意的舉動成功地把壓抑的呻吟聲從那兩排緊咬的牙齒之間逼了出來。

他稍微停了下來。驚訝、微慍、以及……興奮，Erik的情緒裡並沒有驚慌或是痛苦也沒有真正的怒意。確認了這點之後，Charles才繼續動作。由於此刻兩人身體的相對位置近似於「中場休息」時，難免讓他們都想起記憶仍非常鮮明的那一段。他刻意避開稍早自己曾撫摸和舔弄和吸吮的部位，讓呼吸的氣息落在Erik的大腿。

Charles用雙手撐住床墊當作施力點挪動自己的身體，而他的雙唇也緩慢地移往Erik的膝蓋。要怎麼繼續？他又暫停了片刻，接著坐直身子，調整自己的雙腿，然後伸手輕撫Erik的右膝，手指扣住膝蓋後方，抬起那修長的腿。

Erik似乎察覺到他的意圖，他（相當）配合地順勢屈起腿，稍微移動身子，讓Charles坐在他的雙腿之間。

Charles含笑望著並未看著他的Erik。

默契。長時間相處所培養出來的默契。絕大多數的時間只消一個眼神對方便能會意，但在這個視線沒有交會的時刻，只憑肢體接觸而沒有出聲或是使用心電感應的能力，自己的想法不知怎的竟然能夠傳遞出去。

他讓手掌沿著小腿肚往下摸到腳踝，摸著突起的關節骨頭，握住腳板，拇指掃過長著硬繭的腳跟、腳掌外側、趾根部，最後來到腳趾。他搓揉著骨節分明的腳趾，聽到Erik輕輕嘆了一聲，似乎是滿足，也似乎覺得新鮮有趣。

一時興起，Charles用指尖輕輕掃過相對柔軟的足心。Erik立刻縮回腳。

……嗯。

這一次，Erik微瞇起眼。Charles輕笑了兩聲，讓手掌沿著脛骨往上摸回到膝蓋骨。

也許他該暗自慶幸Erik的反射動作是收腳而不是狠狠踢他。

想要觸碰對方的欲望並未隨著撫摸的動作而減輕，反倒增強。當他的手在Erik的身上游移時，他所感受到的觸感是如此流暢自然，同時也是令人興奮。

「心電感應式性愛」依賴的主要是他們的記憶。為了讓經驗更加真實，Charles創造出來的情境基本上都是Erik親身經歷過的，有些時候他也會在Erik的記憶裡找出相關的片段複製那種感覺。所以，在現實生活中肢體接觸越多，累積的資料量也相對增加，日後可以使用的記憶也越多。當然，只要Charles願意，他並非不能「加工」Erik和其他人接觸的記憶——但，他不想那麼做。

做好可能會鼻青臉腫的心理準備，Charles將嘴唇印上Erik的足心。

他聽到一聲輕哼，感應到強烈想縮腳的衝動，但除此之外沒有太大的動作。他忍不住微笑，伸出舌頭輕輕舔了一下，然後他聽到了一個悶聲。

基於見好就收的心態，他讓唇舌沿著腳踝、小腿、膝蓋、一路來到大腿內側。然後他瞭解到再這樣下去會往哪個方向發展。

Charles伸手摸著Erik平放在床上的左腿，用指節順著精瘦的肌肉線條往上，沿著大腿內側來到雙腿間，輕輕摩擦著會陰，然後試探地把手指往後探去。

低不可聞的呻吟，以及瞬間湧現的強烈情緒——興奮、期待和……依戀。

這種情感太過清楚明瞭，他不可能錯看也不可能漏看。

Charles抬起頭，看了一眼床頭櫃，再度因為下一步略微躊躇。當然他可以爬過去，雖然有點麻煩；另外一個選項則是——

最上層的抽屜被拉了出來，Charles瞥見抽屜的金屬把手，接著為他需要的東西裝在塑膠容器的事實感到些許遺憾。Erik翻過身，伸長手臂把潤滑劑從抽屜裡撈了出來，隨手往床墊上一放的同時抽屜自動關上。

Charles眨了眨眼，望著已經回復到先前姿勢的Erik。

整個過程大概不到十秒鐘，在此期間Erik的右腳一直放在他的肩膀上——也就是說，Erik的柔軟度可能相當不錯？

Charles輕輕搖頭，開始專心著手準備的動作。

這從來就不只是一個單純的貼心舉動。他知道這個必要的程序會讓Erik興奮，而這個事實也令他感到興奮。再者，手指可能是身體感覺最敏銳的部位之一，當他的手指伸進去Erik體內的時候，他忍不住想像放進去的不是他的手指而是他的身體的另一處，想像緊窟住他的手指的炙熱他能在另外一個部位感覺到——而他覺得自己 _真的_ 能夠感覺得到。

這不只是準備的動作也不只是前戲，這已經是做愛了……不，早在Erik答應他的請求闔上眼睛的那一刻開始，兩人之間 _所有的_ 接觸都是性愛的一部份。

「Charles？」

Charles抬起頭，凝望那雙瞪著他的眼睛。 _太有趣了，就算Erik看不到他也能夠憑著直覺直勾勾地瞪著他的雙眼。_

「你可以解除幻象嗎？」Erik咬牙道：「我不想跟空氣做愛。」

 

 


End file.
